The Talk
by CherryRoses
Summary: DexDark ficlet oneshot based on a picture from deviantart. Hints at slash, mostly Dexdark friendship. T for swears.


**Based on a picture by zombiewithtoastplz from deviantart.**

**Btw I know next to nothing about Xbox. So I'm just going to fudge it and hope it comes out alright.**

Friday afternoon - the much-anticipated, euphoric time of the week that always ended too quickly for every teenager. It was the time of week where every kid could just shove aside their worries for the Trig test on the following Tuesday, ignore the mountain of homework that would be due Monday, stay up all night and fall asleep in the morning.

Even for Dexter and Mandark, the tradition of this Friday routine - this nearly universal period of procrastination and relaxation - remained unchanged. Perhaps their intelligence encouraged them to delay the important matters of studying and homework that could easily be done in the span of an hour or two (for them, at least).

When their rivalry ended (at around 14, more or less) superseded by a slightly rockier, somewhat unstable friendship, the chances of success (platonically, of course) appeared unlikely at first. But as luck would have it, Mandark had saved up enough money to buy himself an Xbox 360 and a couple of games to boot, once his little sister pitched in. He soon found that playing with his sister was boring and hardly challenging at all, since she always lost at every single game she ever played. So, he invited Dexter over to play and hopefully give him a challenge.

And with this, their Friday afternoon routine was created.

--

The so-called "mind-numbing, soul sucking wastes of time" scorned by parents all across the world actually proved to be rather enlightening for the two genii. Though their hands were occupied with the game, they were free to talk about whatever came to mind - whether it be last night's ridiculous Physics homework or just making fun of the dramatic plot of whatever videogame they happened to be playing.

Usually, their conversations fell to silence, save for the clicking and pushing of buttons as they played together and the soft breathing of one another. There was a deep sense of companionship in those moments as the two sat side by side on the maroon red couch, eyes intent and focused on the game, neither making a sound to disturb the fragile halcyon.

Occasionally, dark blue sapphire eyes slipped away from the game unnoticed to peer at the other with keen interest. The motions of active hands continued without cease, yet the true concentration and focus of the mind remained with that glance, if only for a single, seemingly insignificant moment in time.

For Dexter, it was not the thrill of playing a game, nor the appeal of relaxing on a Friday afternoon. It was simply the exhilaration of being in his presence, doing something with him, just being _near _him…that truly was a greatness in itself.

Yet he knew that in just a few years, if not earlier, this Friday routine would have to end. That one day he would confess and probably shatter every bit of their delicate friendship to pieces. Until then, he bided his time - his crush growing more and more with each passing week, like a flower about to blossom into the full bloom of love.

Dexter didn't know why he chose that particular Friday, of all Fridays ever spent with him, to initiate "The Talk". It wasn't as if anything special had happened that Friday, or even that week for that matter, but nevertheless, he did it all the same.

"Mandark?" Dexter ventured, glancing over at the other boy.

"Hm?" the raven-haired teen acknowledged, though didn't take his eyes off the screen.

Dexter hesitated."…Where are you?" The redhead asked instead, turning his head towards the split screen to pretend to search for the other's character.

"Next to Bill, by the stairs." Mandark's character, Louis, ran around in a circle and did a few jumps up and down the stairs. "See me?"

"Oh." Dexter, after spotting the orange neon-glow outline of the other character, ran towards him.

Even in virtual reality, Dexter realized, their choice of characters stood in stark contrast against one another while reflecting their own personalities, to some extent. Louis stood tall and proud, his alert eyes moving back and forth across the terrain. For whatever reason, he stubbornly wore a white polo shirt, which gave him obvious visibility to the zombies that they were attacking. His red tie was draped loosely around his neck, as though he had stopped in the middle of tying it. Long gray socks pulled over his ankles were coupled with the almost immaculately clean work shoes that were neatly laced in perfect bows. A sleek, black leather belt buckled gray work pants, which had hardly any wrinkles save for the normal linear creases from folding. His entire apparel gave the overall impression that (with a suitable jacket and some readjustments) he was about ready to go to work. Looking at Louis reminded Dexter of their younger days in elementary school, with Mandark showing up in overly-formal clothing that was the very definition of "over the top" and "unnecessary".

Interestingly enough, Dexter's character, Francis, had a strong aversion towards Louis. While Louis retained a positive outlook throughout the game concerning The Infection, Francis countered his hopeful optimism with negative insults - usually with sarcasm. The two seemed more like rivals than comrades - had they been in other non-life threatening circumstances they probably would not be able to stand one another.

"Pills here." A voice called out, momentarily interrupting Dexter's thoughts.

"Again?" Mandark muttered, rolling his eyes. "I know it's supposed to be good and whatnot but this is getting a little ridiculous."

"Isn't there a way to turn off the voices while keeping the rest of the sounds?" Dexter questioned as their two players slowly ascended the stairs, their weapons poised to shoot when needed.

"I doubt it. I haven't tried, though." The other yawned. "Oh well, whatever. Screw it, let's just run up the stairs and charge."  
"Sounds like a plan." They climbed up the stairs, the other players (basically, CPU controlled) following close behind.

"Where is everything?" The raven-haired teen grumbled, as they found only darkness.

"I thought you already played this level."

"Well, no. I started it last night but then I figured I'd just play it with you today." Mandark explained, veering towards the left in search of zombies.

"Why?"

"It's more fun that way." The other stated casually, shrugging. His nonchalant way of saying this - as though he were talking about the weather or school - made Dexter feel a surge of warmth coursing through his body. He looked up at the taller boy, who was still searching in vain for more zombies in some dark corner.

"God - where _is _everything? This had better not be glitched." The raven-haired teen grumbled.

The sounds of heavy breathing and gagging from the game made Dexter turn back to the screen. "Holy crap, what the hell is that?!"

A bloated man covered with large, sickly green boils suddenly ran at him, though Dexter tried unsuccessfully to shoot it. The zombie then vomited, blinding Dexter's character with his bile.

"Fuck!" Mandark cursed unexpectedly, as he made Louis double back and run towards Dexter's player.

Francis was swarmed by hordes of zombies, who had piled on top of him and begun ripping his body apart. Mandark shot at the crowd, killing at least half of them. "Where the fuck are the CPU characters? Useless bastards."

"I think they got vomited on too." Dexter sighed, looking at the screen with dismay as he saw himself being ripped to shreds.

"Damn it we were so close!" The raven-haired teen kept killing off the zombies. This continued for a few minutes of a would-be tense silence, interrupted by the screams of Francis. "Damn, damn, damn!"

"Uh...Mandark?"

The other did not respond and continued firing into the crowd.

"Mandark." Dexter tried again, but to no avail. "Mandark."

"_What?_" The genius snapped, glaring at the TV screen. The words "Francis has died" flashed back at him in an embittering fashion.

"Er…nevermind." The redhead muttered, glancing away.

Mandark's face softened, and he exhaled with frustration. Laying his Xbox controller down on a nearby pillow, he stretched his arms up in the air and rested them horizontally along the head-rest of the red couch. Had Dexter leaned back just a few inches, he would be resting against Mandark's right arm, much like how couples sat together in the movie theaters. He did nothing of the sort, of course, and continued leaning forward with the Xbox controller in hand.

"Sorry." Mandark apologized. "I guess I got too into the game."

"Nah, there's no need to apologize." The genius replied. "It's my fault we lost the level anyways."

Mandark shook his head. "Not at all. I should've stayed with you."

Fighting off a blush at these words, Dexter turned his head away. "Well it's just a game. It doesn't matter, anyways."

"If you don't mind me asking, is something wrong? You seem…distracted. I mean, you usually don't get attacked so easily."

"I…" Dexter looked down at the Xbox controller, gripping it tightly in his hands. "…I've just had a lot on my mind lately. It's fine, really."

"You can tell me." Mandark unconsciously bent his arms as he leaned forward, trying to look the other in the eye.

"...It's kind of weird to talk about with you." The redhead stared downwards, absent-mindedly fiddling with the controls. Realizing the hinting of his words, he quickly added."I mean - that's not what I mean. I trust you but-"

"Well, if you don't want to talk about it, that's cool too." The raven-haired teen added. "You're not obligated to do so."

"No, no I know. It's just…" Dexter paused, his thumb tracing over the rim of a white button. "It just sounds so _stupid_ when I say it aloud. I really doubt you want to hear it."

"Try me." The genius challenged.

Hesitating, the redhead took a breath before taking the plunge. "I guess that…I'm in love."

Mandark raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to one side. "Oh?"

"Er, yeah…I think." He admitted sheepishly.

The other looked at him curiously. "You think?"

"It's a little confusing." Dexter sighed. "I don't want to lose what we have already. Even though it's been so long, I'm afraid that...if I move forward everything will fall apart. Yet at the same time, I just can't ignore what I'm feeling." He continued. Without realizing it, Dexter accidentally revealed the gender of his crush. "I want to be something more than just a friend to him."

Mandark seemed startled for a moment. "So you're like, what, gay?"

"What I-- no! I...no...it's not-- it's not like that." Dexter protested.

Mandark shrugged. "Sounds like it to me. But you love this guy, right? It's no big deal, you can't control who you fall in love with."

Dexter looked up at him in surprise "...That's strangely accepting of you."

"I have my moments." Mandark conceded.

An awkward silence ensued.

"So is this guy hot?" Mandark asked, glancing back at Dexter inquisitively.

Dexter blushed, his cheeks turning almost as red as his hair. ".....Goddammit, Mandark."

* * *

**(First posted on my deviantart.)**

**I do not own Dexter's Laboratory, otherwise there would be chaos. **

**Just a ficlet and oneshot, not meant to be continued. **


End file.
